Prince of Hell
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Alfred is the Oldest of the two Princes of HEll, sons of the Devil. as such, upon reaching his 18th birthday, he must find a mate. His brother, Matthew already has one, as he matured early. when Alfred's father chooses two particular people, what lengths must Alfred go to, to make this work? AU, Human Names used, EnglandxAmericaxChina love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…don't know why I made this story but let's see what happens. I own nothing.**

"Father!" I yelled, my anger boiling to overflowing, "I refuse to be arranged in marriage with a human!"

My father turned to me. He was a strong man-known to humans as the Devil. He had blood red skin, but was vaguely human in appearance, save for horns that grow from his temples and pointed upwards. His hair was oily black and his eyes a fiery orange. Being the King of Hell, a crown rested on his head. He wore a tight purple shirt, black pants and no shoes.

"Alfred," he growled, "You have no choice." I was about to complain again when he rose a hand to stop me. "However," he continued, "I respected your wishes, knowing your…preferred sexuality. i shall pair you with a boy."

My aquamarine eyes widened. My ancestors have always been paired with women. So why would father pair me with a male?

"It doesn't matter either way. We can reproduce with either sex." My hope fell. I didn't want that…

"We'll narrow potential mates down to two people and you'll live with both as a human until you choose one mate. Now go off."

I clenched my fists and ran into my room. My brother, Matthew was in there. He had blonde hair several shades lighter than my own and blue-purple eyes. He always wore a heavy tan coat, brown pants and boots. He had a polar bear cub named Kumajiro.

"Is something wrong, Alfred?" he asked softly. That's a major difference between us-he's the quiet twin, I'm the louder one.

I flopped onto my bead, buried my head in my arms and muttered "Dad's arranging me with a human. Thing is, he's gonna find two mates, have me live with them until choose one and then…I don't have a f*cking clue."

The mattress bent slightly, so I guessed that Matthew had sat down. "It's okay, Alfred," he whispered, "I didn't want to be paired with Katyusha Braginskaya. But now I'm happy with her."

"Dude, Kat's a chick. You're lucky to be straight. Because I'm gay, dad's pairing me with a male. And I am happy with that, but I want the marriage to be out of love, not because I'm the oldest of the two Princes of Hell! It's just not fair!"

A sigh escaped my brother's lips. "You know dad. He's determined to get us mates."

"And he skipped over me and got you a mate first," I chuckled dryly, "because I wasn't 'mature enough'. I'm plenty mature."

"Whatever, Alfred," Canada chuckled softly before sighing. "You know, Alfred-"

Before Mattie could finish, the door burst open and in came dad. "We've found you two potential mates, Alfred!"

**Left a bit of a cliffy! ^^ I'll be replying to review in this story, so please, see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, summers here so expect faster updates!**

**Fang: you don't say.**

**BBR: please enjoy. I own nothing. **

My head lifted, my aquamarine eyes wide as I stared in surprise at my dad. "Already?"

Dad turned a little sheepish. "Actually, we've been looking since last Sunday."

The rage bubbled in me, but before I could release it, Mattie asked "Who are they?"

Dad smiled slightly. "Both of you come with me."

We followed dad through the twisting labyrinth that is his castle, the path we are taking all too familiar to me.

We're headed for the throne room.

Sure enough, we enter a big stone door. I giant screen wa pulled down and displayed 2 rows filled with faces. Each row must have contained 10 people.

"These are the people we started out with." Dad pressed a button on the wall next to him. All people disappeared except for two people, who were zoomed closer.

One had really dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. His hair was in a ponytail and hung over his shoulder.

The second had messy blonde hair and blazing emerald eyes. A stern expression rested on his sharp features.

"These are Arthur Kirkland and Wang Yao." He first zoomed in on the blonde. "Arthur here is British, born and raised until 18 in London, England. His parents died and he was forced to move to the states because he got a scholarship for a good college. He's a horrible cook. Don't eat any of the food he offers you.

"And then there's Yao. Yao is 2 years older than Arthur. He's Chinese. Born in China, lived there until age 16 then moved with his mother to America after his parents divorced. He's in the same college as Arthur, so they share a place and pay shared rent. If enraged enough, Yao could throw a tantrum of a sort. He's definitely a better cook.

"There looking for someone to help them pay rent. And you, my son, are going to be that person."

I gritted my dagger-like teeth, my sharp claws puncturing the blood red skin on my arm. Black blood slowly dripped from it.

"Dad!" I yelled "I don't want this!"

A sigh escaped dad's mouth. "I understand that, Alfred. I know your wishes, and I wish I wouldn't have to do this. But it's in the Laws of Hell that the Princes or Princesses of Hell must find a mate by age 18-"

"Mattie found a mate at age 16!"

"-and so you have to do this."

I gently scraped my nails across my forehead, feeling them trace my horns which, unlike father's or Mattie's, curved backwards.

Those damned rules! If it wasn't for them, I could wait until 21 to find a flipping mate! Sadly, after the first King of Hell's fight with the Ruler of the Forbidden-humans call it Heaven-these damned rules were set up to ensure that there would always be a new ruler to defend out 'lovely' home. Emphasis on 'lovely'.

"f*ck." Mattie and father looked at me expectantly. "Fine. Let me go pack."

**Tatyana: thanks. I'll definitely continue.**

**Bubbles137: really? Interesting. Thanks.**

**catgirl963: really? That's interesting. Thanks.**

**Darkangels1112: oh, my gods! How did I not notice that! Thanks for showing me! And reviewing!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez, this story is popular! Thanks guys! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

I stood in front of my father, my hand clenching my suitcase strap hard in my hand. Mattie stood next to me, his face emotionless. Father held out a cup filled with a dark purple liquid.

"Drink this," he said, "It'll give you the ability to freely switch between Human and Demon."

I clenched the cup in my free hand and downed it quickly. It burned as it went down my throat. I felt a funny felling as soon as I finished.

It started in my stomach, spread down my legs, up my arms and in my head. I was slightly dizzy. Then my head cleared and I felt normal. Father and Mattie were holding a full body mirror in front of my.

My skin was a fair color, slight pale but not overly so. My hair and eyes were the same. The difference? My horns were gone and a strange cowlick stood proudly. My glasses, which I called Texas after the state, rested more naturally on the bridge of my nose, and my white t-shirt and denim blue jeans looked much better on me. My nails were rounded like a regular human's.

Mattie looked similar-save for the obvious, such as hair, eyes and clothes-but instead of a cowlick, a long strand of hair with a q-curl fell in front of his face. He clutched Kumajiro close.

"I already talked to Arthur and Yao," Father said. Wait, how'd he do that? "You're interview will be at noon."

I nodded, pulling on my brown bomber jacket. I turned to Mattie. "Ready, bro?"

He nodded. "I'm excited to see Kat again."

My vision faded to black. When it cleared I found myself standing in the middle of a small, empty park. Mattie checked his watch.

"11:00. One hour before you have to meet with Yao and Arthur. What are you gonna do?"

I grinned. "I'm gonna meet your girlfriend."

**Ohhhh~! Here comes Kat!**

**Kiku Toyota: okay, okay-here's chapter 3!**

**Bubbles137: wow. I shall update!**

**Darkangels1112: approves by Prussia? Awesome! 'BBQ'? Umm…here's the next chapter.**

**Anon: yeah, sorry. I have a tendency to make chapters short-averaging around 350 word-so sorry. But glad to know you like it!**

**NG: you know…I have no idea who's gonna be Uke. Or if Alfred ends up with Arthur or Yao. I know I listed this story under 'America + England/Britian' but that's because Alfred interacts with Arthur more in my head… great. Now I'm confused! Thanks, though!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Ukraine! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Mattie and I left the park and walked to a coffee shop that was a pretty far distance away. Probably about 20-30 minutes. It doesn't seem all that special. Sitting in one of the front tables, holding a coffee cup close, was a woman.

She had short silvery blonde hair. I couldn't see her eye color because she was facing the other way. She also had a…err…large chest, but that wasn't important either. She wore a white button up shirt, blue capris and brown shoes. A clip shaped like an X held her bangs aside, and she had a headband in her hair.

"Kat!" Mattie called.

The woman turned to us and smiled. As we neared, I noticed her eyes were an ocean blue. Or is it teal?

"Mattie!" she bounced over, her chest bouncing. She had an accent that sounded close to Russian but I knew she was Ukrainian. She noticed me at the moment. "Who are you?"

I grinned and aimed a finger at myself. "I'm the hero! My name's Alfred F. Jones and I'm Mattie's twin!"

Kat grinned and held out her hand. "I'm Katyusha Braginskaya, Matthew's girlfriend." When I took her hand, she pulled me slightly closer and whispered "Are you…like Matthew?"

Oh, yeah. Matthew told her about his heritage.

I nodded, grinning. She let me go and then she embraced Mattie. "I missed you so much, Matthew!"

Matthew grinned, blushing, and embraced her back. "I missed you too. I suppose I owe you pancakes and maple syrup, eh?"

She nodded.

"What?"

Matthew turned to me. "I told her if I didn't meet her by 10:55, I'd owe her Pancakes and maple syrup."

I nodded.

"So why are you here, Alfred?" she asked, entwining her fingers with Mattie's.

I looked around. The coffee shop was empty, so it was safe.

"Same reason you and Mattie met." I blushed a little and added "Except… my mate's gonna be male."

She blinked and smiled. "Who are the potential mates?"

I swallowed and said "Their names are Arthur Kirkland and Wang Yao."

She jumped. "Yao? I know him! My little brother Ivan and he used to date!"

"Really?"

She nodded. "They broke up shortly after Matthew and I met."

I nodded. Perhaps that piece of information would be useful.

Mattie checked his watch and sighed. "It's already 11:55."

My eyes widened. "Mattie…how long was the walk here?"

"45-50 minutes."

Before I knew it I was running toward the southern part of town, where Yao and Arthur are supposed to be living.

I just hope they'll accept me…

**Oh, believe me Alfred, if they didn't I'd never have posted this story.**

**Darkangels1112: sounds interesting. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Xaphrielle: thanks! I plan to keep writing, so you keep reading, 'k?**

**Bubbles137: you did spell 'exaggerated' wrong. But it's okay. Thanks for reviewing, anyhow!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where is everyone going? Seriously, guys! Anyway, I own nothing. Oh, and guess what? This chapter actually has over 500 words! Yay! I own nothing.**

I arrived at a small house about 15 minutes later, exhausted. The house was a plain white with a dark red roof. Lime green shades were drawn over the windows.

I swallowed, hoping I wasn't too late and knocked on the door, still catching my breath.

Yao opened the door. He was wearing a dark green-well, I don't know what it's called, but it is Chinese clothing. The sleeves were long and hid his hands. For someone in his twenties, he looks like a fourteen year old.

Next to him stood Arthur. He was wearing a white button up shirt under a darker green vest, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Ni hao," Yao said.

"Are you Alfred F. Jones?" Arthur asked.

I nodded and said "Sorry if I'm late. I was visiting my brother and his girlfriend, and we lost track of time."

"**I'm **sorry for being late," Arthur corrected. Grammar Nazi, much? "Anyway, come on in and we'll start the interview."

I followed them into a living room. There was a T.V. in there, with a 3-person leather couch pushed against a wall. All of the walls were cream colored. A plain rosewood coffee table was in front of the couch. On the other side of the table were two wooden chairs.

I sat on the couch and Yao and Arthur sat in the chairs.

"I'll ask the first question," Arthur told Yao. He turned to me. "Alright…how many siblings do you have?"

"Just my brother Matthew."

They wrote something down, and then Yao asked "What foods do you particularly like?"

"Well, I rather like McDonald's." I licked my lips.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How often are you out?"

I paused for a second in thought. "Not much. But when I get a job, which I will, I might be out more often. When I'm not working, I'll either be here or visiting my brother and his girlfriend."

"Favorite color?"

"The old red, white and blue!"

Arthur shook his head, a look of slight annoyance on his face. "Personal Quote?"

I aimed a thumb at myself and said "I'm the hero!"

Arthur slapped a hand to his face, an irritated sigh escaping his lips.

"one more question," Yao said, "Are you a…homophobe?"

I shook my head confidently. "H**l no, dude. I'm gay myself."

A look of joy passed through their eyes so fast, had I been human and not a demon I'd have never noticed. I smirked internally.

"What do you say, Arthur?" Yao asked.

Arthur thought a moment. Then he nodded and held out his hand. "I believe we found our new roommate."

I shook his hand and we all stood up. They showed me my room. The walls were cream colored. A rosewood dresser was pushed near the window. My bed-which had plain white sheets and a blood red comforter-was near the door. A T.V. was in one corner with a game system of some kind.

"We'll leave you to unpack," Arthur said, "Come find us in the kitchen when you're done."

When they left, I collapsed on the bed with a satisfied sigh. Step one was complete. Next up: deciding on a mate.

**Xaphrielle: I'll bet! I'm glad your still reading! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alley of the Labyrinth: to be honest, I'm not completely sure he he'll end up with. Thanks for reviewing!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To my country, happy birthday! Enjoy this chapter. It was a pain to write, but it's got over 900 words, so. I own nothing.**

I set my suitcase beside my bed and headed downstairs and into a door I assumed was the kitchen-and was thankfully right about.

Pushed against the right part of the room was an oven and fridge, while the counters and sink were on the other side, a microwave on top of one counter. A light brown wood table was in the middle of it all with 5 chairs, two of which were occupied by Yao or Arthur. The tiles on the floor were a sky blue, the walls white, and the window across the room covered with lime green shades.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting in the closest chair-which was next to Arthur, "What do you need?"

Yao and Arthur exchanged looks. "We're going to ask a few more questions, just so we know what to expect."

I nodded "I'm ready."

Yao glanced down at his lap before looking up again "Do you have any bad habits?"

I thought a moment. "I eat a lot, I suppose."

Arthur nodded. "Anything you're allergic to?"

"Bad cooking," I said sarcastically.

"Then Arthur is not allowed to cook," Yao stated, making me laugh while Arthur glared at both of us.

"Seriously though," I said, "There isn't anything I'm allergic to that I know of."

"Any medical conditions?" Yao asked.

I flinched but quickly covered it up with the shake of my head. Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded.

"Anything else?" Arthur asked.

"Well…" I thought a moment. Shoot, what was today? "Nothing that I can think of."

"Okay, that should be about it," Arthur said. I left the kitchen and ran back up to my room, opening my suitcase. I dug through the ton of clothes looking for something. Where was it…ah!

I pulled out a calendar that was turned to this month-May. According to the date, it was a full moon today. Dang it!

A sigh escaped my lips. I heard the doorknob turned and quickly put my calendar away as Yao and Arthur entered the room.

"Is something wrong, Alfred?" Arthur asked, "You ran off pretty quickly."

I nodded, a cold, nervous sweat forming on the back of my neck. "There's no problem, bro. I'm fine."

The rest of the day was spent unpacking for me. Yao and Arthur were busy with their own things, so we didn't talk much.

At night, when I was sure Arthur and Yao were asleep, I left through the window and walked down to the nearest field. I glanced up at the full moon and glared at it.

When I arrived, Mattie was already there, hands in his pockets as the cold night air blew.

"You didn't bring Kuma?" I asked, pulling my bomber jacket tighter around myself.

He shook his head. "Kumakina isn't needed." I always found it funny that Mattie couldn't remember Kumajiro's name and vice versa. "Are you ready, Alfred?"

I nodded, returning to my true form, and picked up a nearby stick as Mattie did the same. We started tracing in the dirt.

I bet your wondering what we're tracing, huh? Well, it's a long story, but I'll simplify it.

After the first king of Hell's fight with the Ruler of the Forbidden, the second king made an agreement after a minor conflict-every royalty demon who goes to the surface would have to perform two rituals-one on a full moon, one on the new moon. The one on the full moon is supposed to assure the Ruler of the Forbidden that we aren't going to cause harm to the humans. The one on the new moon honors the current king. We do them every month we are on the surface.

When we finished tracing in the dirt, the pattern if seen from the sky would be a circle with two triangles in the center, one of which was upside down. Strange runes, none of them the same, would be in every space.

Mattie and I made our way to the center. "Let's get this over with," I sighed, pulling from inside my jacket pocket a knife.

Mattie nodded, pulling out his own. Together, we sliced our wrists. Our blood, black as the night sky, dripping into the indent in the dirt. The liquid, on its own, spread itself, covering every rune; ever indent in the dirt that we traced until it appeared the rune was made of it. Mattie and I started chanting.

"**Arnas kyito arente Misony**

**Aralas ventune, irono sadent orenor**

**Venemou saden horen artanas**

**Corenae salten, toren int unae sacrendouw,**

**Gorentaly nermousa, haiten arainouw."**

A light purple glow emitted from design as we chanted. The air blew in a circle around us as the glow intensified. Mattie and I closed out eyes as the calming purple became a white hot shine. A pop and we fell to the ground, Ritual completed and energy completely sapped.

We stayed there for a while, panting heavily as the wind pattern returned to normal, and watched as our blood drained back into the ground. I glanced at Mattie as we stood up, our eyes connecting. We changed back into humans and covered the indents back with dirt so it looked like the soil had never been touched and turned to each other.

"See you later, bro," I said.

"Take care of yourself, eh?" he replied.

I returned back to my room and passed out onto my bed, falling asleep instantly.

_**Translation:**_

_**Ruler of the Forbidden,**_

_**Like our ancestors, we invoke the ancient promise.**_

_**To not cause permanent damage**_

_**We two, the twin sons of the King,**_

_**We shall do what we must, as is our fate.**_

**yeah…like I said, a pain. But I finished! That's good! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" click it please!**


End file.
